


darling, don't be afraid

by WinterSabbath



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Prom, Protective Loki (Marvel), Shy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Loki and Tony are banned from prom for being gay so they find other ways to spend the night. Loki finds it so much more preferable.





	darling, don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> i've always been a sucker for shy tony, why do we not have more of it?
> 
> \---
> 
> bingo square N1: prompt: swing

“Either list down a female partner or enter without a partner,” the teacher in front of them insisted. Loki was ready to punch him, the only thing holding him back was Tony’s hand gripping Loki’s.

“You’re being homophobic,” Loki growled, narrowing his eyes. Not that he didn’t expect it. Their school crawled with homophobia but _god dammit_, he just wanted to take his boyfriend to prom _why couldn’t they let go of their hatred for one night?_

The teacher raised an eyebrow and leaned back, tempting Loki to challenge him even more. Loki slammed his fist down the table and a small ‘Lokes’ escaped Tony.

“Listen here, the only reason I’m not punching your face in is because my _boyfriend—_”

“Friend, Laufeyson.”

“Is because my _boyfriend_,” Loki repeated, not faltering, “Is way too kind for the likes of you.”

The teacher shrugged. “No matter what you say, you still cannot enter as partners.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Loki flipped him off and turned around, dragging Tony with him. “We have no need for your stupid party anyway, sir._ Thanks for the invitation_.”

They walked away and Tony stumbled after an enraged Loki. Tony tugged on Loki’s sleeve and in a small voice, he said, “You’re gonna get suspended for that...”

“I don’t much care,” Loki spat, walking as far as possible from the prom scene. This was meant to be a special night for them and Loki had gone through so much planning to ask Tony to prom... he didn’t want the night to be ruined when it hadn’t even started.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Tony mumbled.

Loki whirled around and came to a halt. Tony collided right in his chest and Loki steadied him, pinning him with a disbelieving look. “I should have done _more_. I refuse to stand there and take their unsolicited criticisms about our relationship. Their policies are fucked up in so many ways—”

“I don’t want you to get in more trouble because of me!” Tony yelled, breathing heavily. That made Loki pause for two reasons. One was because he couldn’t believe Tony would say that. The other was because Tony rarely shouted. Loki didn’t remember the last time Tony raised his voice.

“Anthony...” Loki whispered, pulling Tony into a hug.

“You’re always defending me and you always get blamed for it,” Tony mumbled, face pressed into Loki’s neck. “You’ve been put into detention so much times for beating up someone who would even dare call me names. You get suspended because someone pushed me on the floor or spilled their drink on my textbooks and it’s always my fault, okay? Your list of offenses keep on adding up because of me.”

Loki wanted to strangle that thought out of Tony. He knew his boyfriend was widely insecure and he blamed himself for a lot of things but this... how could he think this was his fault? “First of all, you do not force me to do any of the things I do,” Loki said, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Second of all, they deserve whatever they got. Third of all, you should stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault.”

“But—”

“But nothing, Tony. I do not blame you for any of it and neither should you, okay?” He gave Tony a kiss and grabbed his hand. “Come on, we should find a place to spend the rest of the night. Perhaps we should take a little stroll.”

\--- --- ---

They end up in a playground.

Tony sat on a swing and Loki began to push him slowly. He grinned as Tony’s laughter filled the night sky and it was then that Loki decided that there was no sound more beautiful.

“Push it harder, Lokes,” Tony insisted, lifting his feet up. He was too cute.

Loki complied and took a step back, smiling. He watched as Tony giggled and Loki was starting to think this was a way better alternative to prom. They were both still wearing their matching suits but prom was shoved to the back of their minds—long since forgotten.

When the swing slowed down again, Tony whispered a small ‘Lokes?’ that sounded uncertain. Loki pulled the swing to a halt and creased his brows. “Yes, my love?”

Tony sighed and looked up at him. “Thank you.”

Loki frowned. “What are you thanking me for?”

“Everything. For putting up with me—”

“Let me stop you right there,” Loki huffed, sitting down on the swing next to Tony. “I am not _putting up with you_, Anthony. I actually like to be with you. It is not some sort of burden. Is this still about me getting suspended?”

The expression on Tony’s face answered Loki’s question and he sighed. “My Anthony... when will you understand? I do these things for you because I love you, not because I am burdened by you. I _choose _to do these, it is in no way your fault.”

“But if you weren’t in a relationship with me you wouldn’t get in this much trouble,” Tony whispered, looking down at his shoes.

Loki laughed softly. “Anthony, if I were not in a relationship with you, I am certain I will be knee deep in heroin and cocaine by now. You do me good as well, understood? This relationship is a win for both of us, please remember that.”

Tony looked at him with wide, longing eyes. “You’re too good for me...”

“I think it is rather the opposite, really,” Loki murmured, leaning forward to kiss Tony. They held each other for a long while before Loki reluctantly detached to get his phone out. He stood up and pulled Tony as well. “This night needs a dance.”

He grinned and pressed play.

The sound of _Toxic _began to play from Loki’s phone and Tony bursted out laughing. “Lokes,” he giggled, slapping Loki’s arm.

“What? I didn’t say it had to be a slow song,” Loki chuckled. He danced to _Toxic _for a while, if only to make Tony laugh. When Tony got over it, Loki changed the song to fit the night more. _A _ _Thousand Years _began to play and Loki set it down on the swing. Tony snorted.

“Really?”

Loki smiled. “You have any better ideas?”

“No, no.” Tony pulled him closer and gave him a chaste kiss.

Tony pressed his forehead against Loki’s. “It’s perfect. I love you.”

Loki wrapped his hands around his Anthony.

“I love you too.”


End file.
